In order to utilize insulated conductors, the insulate has to be removed adjacent connection points thereof. Heretofore tools have been devised to cut such insulate without cutting the conductor so that the insulation may be thereafter removed from the conductor. Such tools work with pliable insulation, i.e. plastic, rubber, etc. Examples of prior art devices for such were uncovered during the course of a novelty search as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,089,774; 2,659,140; 3,169,315; 3,204,495; 3,336,666; 3,665,603; 3,710,654; 3,735,649; 3,893,199 and 3,914,864.
However, the possibility exists with the use of such prior art tools to damage the conductor which then changes the electrical characteristics in regard to critical uses thereof and other means need be devised to prevent such from happening.
Another tool was noted in the prior art that is used to scribe a semi-conductor layer enclosing a cable (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,828). In that patent, a hand tool is shown to comprise arms pivotally joined at one end with a spring between them to force them apart. At the other ends, one arm is adapted to receive a multi-layered cable, and the other arm mounts a blade that can be variably projected to scribe the hard (semiconductor) outer layer by rotating it (the tool) around such cable.
None of these tools address the need for a fool-proof tool to scribe the surface of today's Kapton insulated wires such that after scribing the Kapton may be, as with the scribing of glass, broken away from the conductor without damage to the conductor's electrical characteristics. It is in this void that the invention of these Letters Patent finds particular utility.